Mobile machines used in the agricultural and construction industries often include automatic guidance systems. Such automatic guidance systems may be configured to determine a working path through a field or other area and to guide the machine along the working path with little or no input from an operator.
When a machine is working or traversing a field or construction area it often needs to perform turn maneuvers between segments of working paths. If a machine is operating in a rectangular field, for example, it may follow a series of parallel working path segments corresponding to a center of the field and turn around in headland areas located on opposing sides of the center of the field corresponding to the ends of the working path segments.
Similarly, if a machine follows a series of non-parallel working path segments forming a contoured path, it may be necessary for the machine to execute a turn maneuver to successfully transition between consecutive path segments, particularly if an angle between the two segments is less than a minimum angle through which the machine can turn.
The above section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.